


Snow Angels (Operation: Snowfall Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles and Erik make snow angels...





	Snow Angels (Operation: Snowfall Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation: Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109705) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Charles had made it his mission in life to show Erik joy. Erik never made it easy -- he'd known far too much grief and loss to ever feel at ease with happiness. But Charles was able to give him moments, minutes, sometimes even precious hours

The first real snowfall of the season had been the night before, and Charles had dragged Erik out into the pristine snow for a walk in the pale afternoon sunshine. Charles took delight in how Erik slung his arm around his shoulders and held him close. Not all that long ago, Erik wouldn't have even been comfortable holding hands.

Charles led Erik to a clearing at the top of a hill. “Have you ever made a snow angel, Erik?” he asked.

Erik looked at him like he was daft. 'What's a snow angel?”

“You lie on your back and move your arms up and your legs back and forth and it leaves an impression that looks like an angel.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

Charles gave Erik his best kicked-puppy-dog expression, and Erik finally caved. “All right.”

Charles got down on his back in the snow and began moving his arms and legs. Erik remained sitting long enough to see what Charles was doing, then he lay back and did the same.

They sat up carefully, so as not to disturb their outlines. Charles grinned over at Erik, who was smiling despite himself.

Then Erik's expression shifted to one of sly mischief, and he scooped up a handful of snow and winged it at Charles.

It caught Charles on the chin. He spluttered and wiped it away, demanding, “What was that for?”

“Because you're cute when you're indignant.”

That was enough. Charles leapt to his feet and tackled Erik, who caught him easily. He wound up atop Erik, kissing those willing, wonderful lips, until the cold finally forced them back indoors.

And so it was that their first -- and favorite -- time of making snow angels together resulted in nothing more than a couple of misshapen blobs.

And that was just fine.


End file.
